Back to Skool
by Silent's
Summary: There's a new student in skool. Who could it be? And why does Zim smell copper when the new kid is always around? R&R, please.
1. Another New Kid?

Okay, I was kind of shocked that no one came up with this as a story idea. So, here I am (About to get stop writing my other JTHM story that I just put on here on the 26th) writing a crossover that only a insane person would write!

And I'm not.

Zim, if you would?

Zim: This human toothpick of a girl does not own the almighty ZIM!

Johnny?

Nny:...I'll kill you if you say you own me. NO ONE OWNS ME! I FALLOW THE RULES OF NO ONE! EVEN YOU!

Uhh...Okay! Let's get to the story then!

* * *

><p>A small classroom that was filled to the gills with children that looked as if they didn't wanted anything to do with the school in general. The windows were to the left of the children that looked no older that twelve years of age, showed the outside getting darker along with the clouds turning to a grey and almost tornado like. The kids in the class seemed to be thrilled by this, but one boy with green tinted skin in the front row of the class seemed somewhat in fear at this at the sight of this. His leather black gloves squeezed the corners of the desk as he watched the first rain drop hit the window. He shuttered.<p>

"What's wrong, Zim?" A boy with glasses and a sickle like hair cut that was somewhat closer to the window hissed. "Didn't apply glue today?" The boy chuckled evilly at this.

Zim's bluish purple eyes darted around the room, sweat running down his face. "Foolish human-Dib stink with your big head." Zim said, waving his hand at him. "The great Zim would never forget something so important!"

Thunder ran throughout the room as the light in the poor school flickered. Kids looked at one another then to the front seeing their demon like teacher standing at the front of the class as the lights turned back on. Her pale skin seemed to make her look colder than she already did with her black like dress that made her seem as if she was floating an inch off the grown.

"Class," The teacher called Ms. Bitters hissed, "Today the class will be learning about the super continent and its' founder." The light flickered and she was now at her chair, her fingers interloped. "But first, I have to take roll like every other doomed day." Darkness formed around her hand and a pencil appeared shortly after.

"Torque?"

"Here," A voice replied.

"Keef?"

"HERE!" A high pitched voice answered, waving his hand around in the air.

This went on and Zim zoned out for the most part. His mind was drifting to if they were going to mess with arts and crafts that day or not. If not, then he would be turned into a crisp before he got to his lime green house. The rain pelted the windows as Zim found himself flinching at the sound of every rain drop hitting the window.

"ZIM!" The teacher's voice yelled, cutting into his thoughts.

"Eh?" He said, turning to Ms. Bitters. "Yes, yes. Zim is here."

"Dib?"

"Here," Dib responded.

"You don't even have to say it since you head pulls my tension towards you." Everyone giggled at this remark as Dib cross his arms over his baby blue shirt with a plan looking circle face on it.

"I don't have a big head." He mumbled, messing with his black trench coat.

Ms. Bitters went on. "It seems that everyone is here today." She groaned. Just as she was going to drop the antedates paper in to a slit in her desk that no one knew where it went, when a red phone rung on her desk. Every one of the student body, except for Zim and Dib, gasped at the red phone as it rang for a third time.

Ms. Bitters's cold hands reached for the phone and slowly put it to her ear.

"Yess," She hissed. The person on the receiving end yelled enough that everyone, even in the back, could hear. "No, I have enough brain dead children in my class and I don't need an-…" They cut her off before she could finish her sentence. "Then send them to the underground classrooms!" She yelled. Zim's interest perked at this. Who was this that was speaking to her? What was this about?

Ms. Bitters grounded her teeth, her eyes turning red under her glasses. "FINE," She hung up the phone and the phone vanished back into the desk. "Class, it seems that we have a new student coming into this pitiful class."

Dib's eyebrow rose at this. A new student? Was it another Irken like Tak and Zim?

"This," She stood from her desk. "So called 'student', won't be here for long. Only tell the end of this year." Everyone gave here puzzled looks as if she were nuts. "The student is different from the rest of you, so don't stare and their deformities like Zim's green skin, no ears, and nose."

Zim stood on his desk and raised his fist in the air. "I'm normal!" He shouted, looked around, and then sat back in his desk.

Dib laughed.

"Or Dib's big head." She went on.

"HEY!"

The thunder shook the school as everyone looked around, seeing parts of the ceiling falling. Sounds of metal hitting the tile flooring outside the hall grabbed the student's attention as a tall, leering, shadow covered the fogged glass window. The shadow was almost taller than the door! The shadows hair stuck out in different ways and only to stuck out like bug antennas.

"ALIEN!" Dib thought in fear seeing the antenna like hair in the shadows.

Zim felt fear run in his veins at the shadow, a sinister smile showing through the glass, "W-Who is this human!"

The classroom door swung open to show something no one expected to see. A man in his early twenties stood in the door way, slouched somewhat as his blackish blue hair stuck in different directions. His black trench coat matched with everything else he wore. His black still toe like boots, his black and white striped shirt that had a text saying, 'This is my front,', and black jeans that seemed to be ripped at the knee and looked fringed. His black eyes scanned the children's faces then turned to the teacher's. His eyes half lidded showing his eye lids black on the top.

He raised an eyebrow, "Bitters?"

The student's eyes turned to Ms. Bitters.

"Yes." She hissed. "Come to the front of the class and say what you have to say. I don't want to hear you after that."

The male closed the door behind him and walked to the front of the class, his still toe boots clanking as he did so. He turned to the children, standing in front of Zim's desk, glaring at nothing Zim could see.

He snapped out of his daze then looked at the kids once more.

"Name," Bitters yelled. The male's eye narrowed as a growl escaped his mouth.

"My name," He started, putting his hands behind his back, "is Johnny C." He answered coldly, almost as cold as Ms. Bitters's. Zim felt his antennas flatten on his head as he wrinkled his face. This human reeked of the smell of copper! Johnny's eyes snapped to Zim. Zim's eyes widened and he sunk in his chair. "I'm not here to make friends, and I don't want any of you talking to me, if I hear you talking about me ill like," His eyes darkened at this subject, "I will not hesitate to do something about it."

There was silence in the room, the clock ticking in the background.

One of the children's hands rose in the back, catching Johnny off guard. "I have a question." A boy with a runny nose asked.

Johnny turned to Ms. Bitters, "Can they do that?" He asked somewhat puzzled, pointing to the boy in the back.

"Yes," Ms. Bitters answered slowly. "I just listen to them to shut them up."

Johnny turned back to the children, a happy look on his face, as if never getting to answer questions.

"Yes?" He asked, pointing to the kid in the back.

"Why are you here?" The child asked, rubbing his nose on his arm. Johnny grimaced at the kid rubbing his nose on himself. Johnny recollected himself and stood up straight.

"I'm here because I was caught jaywalking on the streets at night," Johnny answered. Then he rubbed his neck and kicked at the ground. "And I kicked a Chihuahua in the way of an oncoming car," He balled his hands up and yelled, "THAT FUCKING CHIHUAHUA IS UP TO SOMETHING! I KNOW IT! IT'S ALWAYS FALLOWING ME!" The kid's eyes widened at this. Johnny stopped and blinked at his own actions, and then recollected himself.

"And five cars got in a wreck because of it." Their mouths fell open, "And the judge told me I have to go to school now because they found out I didn't finish school and I have to pay for the cars. That was my punishment." He snickered. "It's funny, I get caught doing this but I never get caught doing…" He stopped and looked at the kids. "Yeeaahh…So," He coughed in his hand, "Next question."

A girl with long blond hair raised her hand. "I have one." She said.

"Okay," Johnny pointed at her, getting somewhat chipper doing this.

"One," The girl said raising her finger doing this, "You don't have to point at us; we know who you're talking to, loser." Johnny's eye twitched at this. Did she not hear his rules? "Two, why does a twenty year old have to go back to school? Why did you even drop out?" She flipped her hair, "You must really be stupid."

Zim and Dib could tell by the way Johnny was looking at her that he wasn't happy with the way she was talking to him. His happiness was wiped off and replaced with anger and rage. If he could, he would probably blow her head up. (HA!) One eye was wide when the other twitched nonstop.

Johnny asked the girl, "What's your name?"

The blond girl flipped her hair again, "Jessica."

Johnny closed one eye and stuck out his tongue, looking at the ceiling as he did so. "Jessica…" He snapped his fingers, "Got it."

Jessica looked at him like he was stupid. "You didn't answer any of my questions." She complained.

"I won't have to." He explained.

Jessica looked to the teacher for help. "Teacher, this weirdo didn't answer my questions!" She complained.

Johnny was in front of her desk in second, scaring the poor child. "NO ONE LIKES A WHINER," He yelled in her face. "AND DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME THAT WORD!" He added, waving a finger at her.

"Fine," She said, crossing her arms. "I'll call you wacky."

The world seemed to stop at this one, small, five letter word. All the kids watched as if a nuclear bomb was about to go off. Johnny froze, his eyes turning to an insane look as he glared at Jessica. Jessica seemed as if she could care less what was going on now. Johnny's hands reached out to Jessica's head.

"Come back to the front Johnny!" Ms. Bitters demanded, snapping him out of his trance, "NOW!" Johnny glared back at the girl then walked back to the front. Ms. Bitters acted as if the event didn't happen, but Zim and Dib were at a loss for words.

Johnny was still glaring at Jessica as Ms. Bitters went on.

"As our class is full at the moment," She pointed out, "One of you will have to go to the underground class."

Dib razed his hand. "Ms. Bitters, is there even an underground class room?"

Ms. Bitters didn't answer, but Johnny looked at the ground with a new found interest, bending to the ground and tapping at it.

"Nowww, let's see," Her finger scanned through the classroom. She stopped and pointed at an old man kid in the back of the room, "You." The old man child fell with the desk underground then the desk came back up with the old man child gone. Johnny walked over to the desk in the back of the room and looked at the flooring under it. "Take a set and we'll get started."

Johnny sat at the desk and turned to the window to see the rain falling much harder than before.

Zim and Dib turned to get one more look at Johnny. This guy was… different… Johnny eyes snapped to the two and gave them a wicked smile they had never seen before, making them jump and turn back to the teacher.

Ms. Bitters turned to the chalk board, "As I was saying…"

* * *

><p>Well, there's chapter one! What do you think?<p>

Nny: That was worse then the tacos at Tacohell.

Zim:I agree with the scary human beast.

I wasn't asking you... R&R!


	2. Big Brother Program and Lunch Time!

As you can tell, I had these two chapters done already. I'm just too much of a coward to put them on here. I'm hoping you guys liked it good enough to review the first chapter of at least fave the story.

Nny: Why can't you beg like this when I'm trying to kill you?

I wasn't in the mood to do so.

Zim: This sounds more wrong than Gir's doom song.

Anyway, would you mind?

Zim: The human writer that has nothing better to do with her spare time is not the owner of me.

Nny: She can jump off a cliff and meet that fat ass called God and ask to own JTHM and still wouldn't.

Thank's guys! And now...

* * *

><p>Lunchtime was nothing to the almighty Zim. Zim walked to the lunch line and waited, like the other in the line, to get a lunch he wasn't going to eat. The smell of the food burned his nonvisible nostrils and making him gag a little.<p>

'How can humans eat this garbage?' Zim asked himself in disbelief, holding his breath. 'Food foodcourtia had better food than this!' The line moved slowly as the lunch lady came into view in Zim dread. 'Why can't I just skip lunch? The human females do it all the time.' Zim face palmed himself at this. 'Stupid! I'm a male! Males in this planet must show their dominance!' He walked to the lunch lady.

"I request your best food, food woman." Zim demanded, his skinny finger pointing at the fat, hairy, mold lady. The lady slammed a pile of green glob on a plate and handed it to Zim. Zim hesitantly grabbed the plate, "W-What is this?" He asked the woman. The food growled at him, making him jump in shock.

"Food," The woman replied, "Now get out of the line."

Zim trotted away with his food tray in hand, to sit in his spot where no one would-

Zim stopped in his tracks at what he saw.

"You," Zim snapped, running over to his spot in the back of the lunchroom. He slammed his tray on the lunch on table and glared at the human that was sitting in his spot. HIS SPOT! "What are you doing in Zim's spot!"

The new student looked at Zim with little interest as he poked at his food lazily. "I didn't see your name on it." Johnny stated coldly.

"But this is my spot!" Zim repeated once more, "I've sat here since day one! And I'm not about to let a human take my spot!"

Johnny slammed his fork on the table and let it go so Zim could see it jammed into the table. Zim backed away with eyes the size of saucers. What was this human doing! N-No human has done something like this!

"IT'S MINE!" Johnny yelled, face near inches away from Zims. "LITTLE SHITS THINK YOU CAN TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Johnny flipped the table over, knocking some of the kids on the other side of it off to the ground and running away. Zim stood shocked and unable to speak. Johnny grabbed a spoon out of the hands of a child and pointed it at Zim. "I'll rip you're eyes out with this spoon-"

One of the lunch ladies walked out with a tray of drinks. "Who wants a Fiz-Wiz?"

Johnny stopped in his tracks, dropped the spoon to the ground, and turned to the face where the lunch lady was, a smile on his face.

"Fiz-Wiz," He asked like a child. He skipped over to the lunch lady with other kids, pushing some to the floor, forgetting about Zim. Zim, on the other hand, was freaked out to the point he couldn't move. Dib walked over, Gaz at his side, with a Fiz-Wiz in hand.

"You okay, Zim?" Dib asked. "I mean, I found it funny and all, but I never seen you look this way."

Zim let a small, 'Eep.' Escape his mouth as he shook uncontrollably.

Gaz didn't look up from her game as she said, "Whiner."

Johnny walked back to where the table that was knocked over as he drack his Fiz-Wiz, picking up his black backpack and walked out of the lunchroom, all the students acting as if nothing happened.

The bell rang and all the students ran into their classes, the rain pouring down still. Zim was starting to worry that he might have to steal some of the glue from Ms. Bitters's classroom when the day was over. Every one of the students walked to their desk.

Ms. Bitters appeared in front of the chalkboard making all the students fall silent and turn their attention to her. Ms. Bitters scanned the room and stopped.

"Where are Johnny and Jessica?"

All the students glanced at one another. The classroom door slammed open to show Johnny with a smirk on his lips and his headphones on listening to his music calmly. His face wet and hand hands wet as well, clothing clean and soapy.

Ms. Bitters growled and blackness sprang over to Johnny in seconds, taking off his headphones and appearing at her decks once more.

"No music!" She yelled, putting the headset in her desk. Johnny's glared at her, but did nothing but walk back to his seat. Zim didn't breathe when Johnny walked past him to get to his seat. Zim frown when the smell of copper came to him once again, but not from Johnny. Johnny sat in his seat and pulled out a piece of paper, and started to doodle on it.

"It seems that Jessica it's going to come back to class," Ms. Bitters growled. "Now let's get back to what we we're talking about. We are about to have a little big brother/sister thing going on." Zim groaned and rolled his eyes. What a horrible thing, big brother/sister programs. "So," She floated around the class room in the blink of an eye, a paper on each student's desk, but Johnny didn't get one.

"Johnny, you don't get one since you're a failure to begin with." Ms. Bitters clammed. "We don't want that rubbing off on the young, doomed, children of tomorrow."

Johnny just rolled his eyes and mumbled something under his breath.

Zim looked at his paper to see ten children on his. "Each student was picked out to match their big brother or sister." Ms. Bitters explained, "All you have to do is pick one of them. You have ten seconds or your paper will self-destruct in your face." Zim didn't even look, he put a check next a child's face, and handed it to Ms. Bitters. All the children ran to Ms. Bitters, handing in their paper and returning to their seats.

Ms. Bitters threw the papers in a slit next to the chalkboard and a T.V. screen flip over on the other side of the chalk board, showing the picture of the students and the children they picked out. Zim frowned seeing the child he picked out.

Todd?

"SQUEE," Johnny said happily, getting out of his chair and throwing his arms in the air. Zim turned to Johnny.

Johnny pointed at the child called, Todd, picture. "I want Todd!"

'This human knows this child?'

"No, Johnny." Ms. Bitters said calmly.

"YES!" Johnny yelled.

"No."

"I WILL HAVE MY WAY!" Johnny screamed, throwing one of the children next to him at Ms. Bitters. The child went through Ms. Bitters and hit the wall, knocking him out. All of the students looked at Johnny. "What? He called my drawings stupid." Johnny said, crossing his arms and pouting. "He had it coming."

Ms. Bitters growled, "FINE! You and Zim can share the child!"

Johnny cheered at this, and then sat back down, continuing to draw on his paper.

Zim froze to his chair, shaking in fear at the idea that he had to share this human child with a man that was insane. Ms. Bitters growled watching Johnny draw on his paper as the other looked at the board seeing the other kids they had been paired with.

The bell rang and the kids in the class ran to the gym for the rest of the afternoon.

Johnny walked passed Ms. Bitters's desk, being the last of the students out of the class.

Ms. Bitters glared at Johnny as he did the same, walking out of the room and fallowing the others to the gym.

* * *

><p>Oh! Gym time for Nny and the gang! You know what that means...<p>

Nny: Oh yesss.

Zim: Why does the scary human smile when he says this?

You'll just have to wait and find out.

R&R!


	3. Intense Game Of Dodge Ball

Okay, here's the next chapter!

Johnny: About time! I should kill you for waiting so long to write this piece of shit story!

Zim: I agree with the human! I shook lay eggs in you brain!

Please don't do that. I couldn't finish the story if you did that to me.

Zim & Nny: Fine...

Johnny and Zim, if you would?

Johnny: How many times do I have to say this?

As many times as I write another chapter.

Johnny: FUCK! She doesn't own me or my sucky life that you all call a story!

Zim: She will never rule over the all mighty ZIM!

Thank you~

* * *

><p>Johnny was sitting on the bleachers with the other children… Except he was sitting alone in the very back as they acted as if he wasn't even there, having their backs facing him the whole time they waited for the gym teacher. As much as he didn't care about the fact they were acting like this towards him, he didn't like the way the green skinned kid kept looking back at him with a look of terror.<p>

Oh, how he hated that look.

Zim glanced back once more to see that the new student was now glaring at him and breathing deeply as he clutched onto his old and worn out backpack. Zim turned back and screamed in shock getting strage looks casted at him. To his pleasure, for the first time ever, Dib standing in front of him with his arms crossed over his chest.

Zim sighed to relax himself knowing that the new student wasn't the one standing in front of him.

"What's gotten into you, space boy?" Dib asked harshly. "Scared that we're playing dodge ball today?"

Zim turned back to Dib after glancing back at the new student to see that he was still in his same spot. "Eh?"

"Man Zim, you're turning into me watching the new kid." Dib blinked at this. "Are you even listening to me right now?"

Zim turned back to the new student as he shooed Dib away with his three fingered, gloved hand. "Yes, yes. Your head is the same size as a fat hippo. Now go away."

"Hey! My head's not big!" Dib yelled at Zim.

Zim didn't hear this; he only kept his eyes on the new student. Why was he caring that bag around everywhere he went? Did this bag have something that was important value in it? In the blink of an eye Zim saw the bag move slightly the stop.

His eyes widen.

"_What was that?" _

The new kid, Johnny, had a questionable expression on his face and he glanced to his own bag as well. His skinny hands reached for the zipper and glanced in it. His eyes grew wide and he zipped it closed at the same time a loud piercing nose of a whistle ran through the gym.

"_What's in that backpack?"_

Zim growled in anger and turned to see their fat bulbous man of a gym teacher standing in front of them, scratching his belly as he did so. There last gym teacher, the somewhat muscular man that always seemed to have a red hat on and short to show his skinny legs, had gotten in a terrible weight lifting accident that had gave him a hernia and rendered of movement for life.

Yes. It was that bad. So much blood was at the scene.

Zim chuckled at the idea of the gym teacher screaming in agony with a hernia sticking out his butt.

"Alright kids," The fat man wheezed. "We're going to play dodge ball today. I don't want any of you to harm yourself, and seeing a how are skool has got some cuts," He threw a bag to the chipped wooden flooring to show…

"Pillows?" Dib asked with a raised eyebrow. "How is that going to protect us?"

The gym teacher didn't answer Dib's question only coughed loudly and wheezed after doing so. Zim looked at dodge balls in the middle of the gym room to see that some of them were deflated.

"H-Hey." The gym teacher said after catching his breath. He pointed to Johnny in the back as the other students fallowed his chubby finger. Johnny raised an eyebrow seeing this. "What are you doing in here? Are you a kidnapper/bomber or something?"

Zim saw Johnny's eye twitching as his eye grew dark.

"What the fuck makes you say that?"

The man's eyes grew wide in fear seeing Johnny stand from his spot.

"Is it the fact I dress the way I do? Is it because I'm 22 in a fucking run down school? And another thing, it's spelled 'S-H-C-O-O-L' not 'S-K-O-O-L'! Are you all too stupid to fucking know this?"

An orange hair child named, Keef, pointed at Johnny and said, "Ooo, he said a bad word!"

"SHUT UP MONKEY," Johnny yelled. "YOU FREAK THE SHIT OUT OF ME! ALWAYS SMILING! NO ONE LIKES YOU!"

Keef head dropped in sadness and had a tear trickle down his cheek.

Zim laughed at this.

"And you." He pointed to Zim making him stop laughing. "I don't know why you keep on looking at me. But the next time I see you doing so, I'm going to make it so you can see up your ass!"

Zim didn't know what an ass was. But the sound of Johnny saying it brought fear into him.

Johnny huffed and puffed, sitting down on the bleachers and going back to being silent once more. The gym teacher shot his eye back and forth to all the students as he backed away.

"Uhh… Well. G-Go play." He turned and dashed into his office as he screamed in fear, slamming the door as the sound of the lock was heard in the silence of the gym room. After a brief moment of silence, a ball flew through the air and slammed Tenn in the face and sending her flying in the air, hitting the wall, and knocking her out.

All the students looked at her twitch, then screamed happily and went off to be beaten and bruised with the rubber dodge balls. Zim ran to the bag with pillows and grabbed one, covering his head and bending over to avoid getting hit. He glanced over to the bleachers and his eyes went wide.

Johnny was gone.

His eyes scanned the room to see if he could find him. Zim stopped seeing that the gym teacher's office door was kicked in and a faint blue hue coming out of the office to have the silhouettes of Johnny looking like he was laughing madly with a wide smile, as the gym teacher was screaming in pain in his chair with his feet in the air.

To Zim's amazement, no one heard this happening.

Zim was backing away with the pillow still on his head, pupils the size of the end of a needle as he tried to scream only to have a small 'Eeeep!' come out of his mouth. Zim ran under the bleachers, stepping over Tenn, with all the gum wrappers and roaches as he panted.

"_This human is more frightening than the Gaz beast."_

Zim placed the pillow down on the ground and sat on it, his mind racing.

"_How has he not been caught yet?... Well, the humans aren't too bright in the first place. But still!"_

He glanced up and his eyes caught something.

The backpack

* * *

><p>Johnny came out of the office after putting 1200 volts of his taser upside the fat man's head making him go into convulsions and foam all over himself. The thought of it made Johnny smile slightly. He seen a ball roll over to his feet slowly and stop in front of him.<p>

He blinked at it.

He picked up the ball and stared at it. He really hadn't played anything like this before that he could remember…

A ball flew and hit Johnny in the face, making him lose balance and fall on his back. He opened his eyes only to have his dodge ball come down and hit him in the face. Kids laughed and pointed at Johnny as he sat up rubbing his face and growling in anger.

He glared at all the kids and they all stopped laughing.

"You think that's funny?" He asked, pupils turning into slits. He smiled wickedly at them. "I'll show you funny!" He ripped out a piece of wood from the floor and jammed it into the only exist door that the gym had. The kids glanced at one another in worry seeing him do this.

He slowly turned back to face them to show his taser in his hand.

"Let's make this interesting yes?" He asked, waving the taser at the kids.

A ball flew and hit Torque in the gut. Shortly after, Johnny lunged over at Torque and tasered him for a long period of time after doing so. A blue hue covering over the two of them as Torque screamed in pain as Johnny laughed madly. All the kids watched in horror as Johnny turned away from the, now chard, Torque. He smiled wickedly at the kids as he pressed the button on the taser, a blue hue covering his face, and held up a dodge ball.

"Next!"

All the kids screamed in fear and ran around the gym with their arms waving around in the air. Johnny lunged and grabbed Keef, slamming the dodge ball down his throat and tasering him in the same matter he had with Torque. For good measure, he threw Keef in the air a little and cherry bombed him, sending him flying in the air and slamming into the roof and getting stuck in the panels above.

Dib watched in fear in the corner as all this unraveled in front of him. He looked under the bleachers to see that the air vent had been ripped off and tossed to the side. Dib didn't wonder who did it, but guessed it had to be Zim seeing as how he wasn't one of the many kids screaming and being tasered. Dib dashed under the bleachers and went into the air duck as the screams and laughter of Johnny rang in his ears.

* * *

><p>After about 20 minutes of running after the children and tasering them, Johnny had gotten all of the kids. He investigated all the kids with a smirk on his lips, proud of his accomplishment. Then, he stopped. There was two kids missing in the group. Johnny placed the taster against his chin in thought as one eye closed and the other stared up at the ceiling.<p>

"_Which kids are missing…?"_ His eyes snapped open. _"The green kid that looks like a bug! That little bastard got out without me noticing along with the big headed kid!" _

Johnny kicked Olivia, sending her flying to the other side of the room.

The bell rang as Johnny walked over to the bleachers to get his backpack.

"_I'll get that little brat later-,"_

He stopped abruptly.

It was gone.

He whipped his head back and forth hoping he had missed placed it. The more he looked the more rage filled up into him. That was his backpack and someone had taken it! He dashed over to the exit door, stomping on children as he did so, and ripping the piece of wood that kept the kids from leave from the door and flung it over his back to land on Torque.

He dashed down the halls with the clacks of his boots fallowing him.

* * *

><p>Zim was in the class room by himself as the backpack moved slightly yet again. Zim moved his three fingered gloved hand to the zipper as the rain outside poured down outside and lightning blinded the room.<p>

"_This could be the human that went missing in our class. But I don't smell copper like I did before…" _He licked his lips with his long tongue as sweat ran down his face. _"Is it a human animal? Maybe he really is an alien from another raise and this is his SIR unit…" _He slowly opened the backpack and peered inside to see something he never had seen before.

"W-What are these things?"

* * *

><p>Oooo, cliff hanger! What's in the backpack, hmmm?<p>

Zim: Why must you do this to me! I must know what's in that human's backpack!

You'll just have to wait~

Zim: Curse yoooooouuuu!

Johnny: You're annoying me you little shit! And you took my backpack! I'm going to kill you!

R&R!


	4. Don't Mess With Nny

Well, guess whose back finally?

Nny: Oh, joy.

Zim: The skinny girl is back! Finally! I've been waiting to see what in this human's bag!

I had to get my other stories up to number with the others, word count that is.

Nny: Why?

I'm kind of a freak when it comes to having things just right.

Nny:… Sooo, if I were to trash your house you would freak out.

Somewhat, yeah.

Nny: No reason. *smirks*

Zim: I don't like the way that human smiles.

I don't either… Let's just get to the story!

* * *

><p>Zim stood in the class room, the lights off and the bag in his three fingered hands that had reveal what it was that was in the human Johnny's bag. The rain poured down and thunder cracked outside to add on to the creepiness of what it was that was moving ever so slightly in the bag. Zim's eyes were wide with confusion and fear at the sight of the things.<p>

"W-What? How!" Zim asked dropping the bag and backing away.

Zim bummed into something that was behind him and squeaked when he did so. He glanced up to see the face that he had feared for the day looming over him with a scowl on his face.

"Madness has a way of creeping up on you." Johnny said lightning striking to show his sleep deprived face. He smirked widely at this. "You never know when it's going to come and never will know when it takes over your life." Zim made a dash for the door that was behind Johnny only to have Johnny grab him by the head and pick him up in the air.

"Release me! Release the almighty ZIM!"

Johnny blinked at this with a bored expression as he looked at Zim.

He chuckled darkly.

"Okay, I'll let you go."

Zim's eyes turned to puzzlement.

"Eh?"

* * *

><p>The window out on the front of the school shattered into a million pieces as Zim screamed in fear and pain from the glass cutting into his skin and the rain falling on him. He hit the ground and skidded in the grass face first. He lifted his head and spit out the mud in his mouth and groaned in pain.<p>

He stumbled as he stood from the ground and wiped the mud from his face and his clothing.

"I-I'm alive…" He laughed madly with his hands raised in the air. "The almighty Zim is ALIVE!" He pointed at Johnny that was standing at the window staring at him. "Foolish Human filth pig! You have failed to see me wither in fear! I FEAR NOTHING! NOTHING!"

"But rain."

"Yes, yes, that is one-," Zim stopped talking as his eyes widened in shock. His skin withered and burned with each drop of rain that hit his green skin. "GAHAAAAA! THE PAIN! THE PAAAIN!" He ran in circles and waved his arms around in the air as he screamed bloody murder, smoke drifting off of him and into the sky. "WHHYYY!"

Johnny stared at this for a moment.

"Huh, must be allergic to the rain…" Johnny shrugged and then pointed at Zim and stared to laugh madly when he fell to the grass and flopped around like a fish.

Under a tree that Zim was close to getting under, Gaz stood and played her GameSlave3 with little attention to Zim or Johnny.

"Gaz human!" Zim pleaded, his hand stretching out for help. "Help your future master!"

Gaz didn't even look up at Zim. "Ptch, whiner."

Johnny sighed and looked at the clock that was above the teacher's desk.

3:35 P.M.

"Oh, time to go!" He grabbed his bag and dashed out of the school. He dug into his pants pockets and pulled out his keys as the rain fell on him. He hopped into the beaten car and put the key into the ignition. He stopped halfway turning the key when a thought came to him. He smirked evilly and his eyes turned dark.

* * *

><p>"Hey Gaz." Dib said walking over to her. "You ready to head-," He paused seeing Zim withering on the ground. "What-,"<p>

"New kid." Gaz mumbled her eyes locked onto her game.

"Oh…" Dib turned to see his sister already halfway down the street. "Hey, wait up!" He ran after her and slowed down when he caught up to her. He started to wonder if he should have taken pictures of Zim withering on the ground in pain so he would have more proof of him being an alien.

He pushed it aside and stared to talk to Gaz about the new show of big feet that was on that night. Gaz only mumbled to him about killing him in a painful way if he didn't stop bothering her when she was in the zone. Dib went on, but the sound of a horn blazed behind him cut him off. He turned and was met face first with a car door to the face and sheer pain after when he fell to the side walk.

He groaned in pain with his hands to his face when Johnny's laughter was heard zooming down the street, taking out trash cans and a pass by cat that was in the middle of the street with his car.

Gaz didn't look away from her game.

"Ptch, whiner."

* * *

><p>Johnny was sitting in his car in front of Squee's school so he could pick him up and take him home when he was heading to his house. No need for a small child to catch a cold because of the rain. That and Squee's school wasn't that far away from his new school he was attending. Johnny sat in silence, the rain and the car engine being the only thing that cut into pure silence, as he let his mind drift off to if he had homework that night or not.<p>

"Ah, I don't care." He yawned. "It's not like I'm going to do it anyway…" He thought about this for some time. "Okay maybe the coloring page that has a bunny on it…" The bell to the school cut his thinking off and turned his head to see the children running out of the school and into the rain. He shook in disgust when one kid started to eat the mud and rub it all over himself.

"This is what the next generation is going to be?" Johnny asked. He grabbed his head in pain. "My god we're fucked."

Squee came out of the school and glanced around then squeaked in fear seeing Johnny sitting in his car waiting for him. Johnny waved and honked the horn multiple times in a row, kids staring at this and frowning.

"SQUEE!" Johnny yelled, still honking the horn. "YOU NEED A RIDE!"

Squee was about to run for it when he seen one of the many bullies down the sidewalk he walks on to get home, waiting for him. He did one last squeak and ran for his crazy neighbor man's car without a second thought. He slammed the car door and huffed madly, rain covering his body.

"How was your day, Squee?" Johnny asked, going down the street and turning on the window wipers.

"O-Okay I guess…" Squee replied quietly. "I made a paper hat in art class today."

"Ooo," Johnny said in awe. "I tried to make one of those before! I ended up stapling it onto one of the people's head in my basement… Most of the blood got on it and ruined it. SO I chopped his head off and fed it to his girlfriend that complained the whole time she was down there about the smell in the basement." Johnny raised his hands. "It's a basement filled with dead people! What do you think it's going to smell like? Roses?"

Squee's pupils got really small as small noise escaped mouth, making a, "Squee!"

Johnny nodded his head.

Johnny went on. "Yeah… Oh! I started school today. I can't stand most of the kids in my class. There all mindless shits that are going to be the next group of people in my basement later on in their teen lives." He nodded his head. "Yep… And the teacher is a demon from hell like most teachers, just waiting to eat your soul."

Squee's mind snapped at this moment, making him shake in fear and whimper at the thought of his own teacher trying to eat his soul.

Johnny pointed to Squee's house.

"Oh look! We're here!"

Johnny pulled over to the side and parked the car for Squee.

"Now remember Squeegee." Johnny stated, pointing at Squee with a serious look in his eyes. "Always check your food for zombie maggots that crawl in your food and eat brain slowly and painfully." Squee screamed in fear and ran out of the car, leaving the car door open.

"BYE SQUEE!" Johnny yelled after him. "SEE YOU LATER!" He smiled and closed the car door. "Squee's a good kid."

* * *

><p>Zim got home with the help of Gir. Even if he was an hour late picking him up and Zim chard, Gir didn't know what he had did wrong. And really didn't care at the moment because the Scary Monkey Show was on. Gir sat in his lime green dog suit with a poop soda at his side. Zim growled in anger as he stormed around the house, yelling at the top of his alien lungs and throwing his fist around.<p>

"AND WORSE YET, THE HUMAN HAD NO FEAR FOR ZIM!" He yelled eyes closed as he stood in front of the T.V. "This human make the darkest of fears that Irkens have seem like childish nightmares!"

"Oooo." Gir mused with poop soda dripping from his mouth. "It's like a baby with a Cheesy pie!"

ZIm's eye twitched.

"No, Gir." Zim sighed, pinching where the brim of his nose would be. "That is NOT a fear. That is a stupid idea that popped into your head."

"I LIKE MONEYS!" Gir cheered happily.

Zim stared at Gir.

"I don't like you right now." Zim said in a mono tone voice. Zim started to pace the room once again. "The things in his backpack, they were moving! But the lights may have been deceiving me. They looked like, like,"

He turned to face the T.V. to see a commercial for the Dough Shop of Wonders, a Pillsbury Doughboy dancing in the commercial as a fat man tried to dance with it, only to have him throw up and pass out.

"LIKE THAT! THAT THING! ONLY WITH BLACK AND WHITE ON THEM!" Gir was dancing the same jig as the Doughboy on the couch. "GIR, WE HAVE A MISSION ON OUR HANDS!" Zim exclaimed.

Gir stopped and saluted him, his eyes turning red.

"SIR!"

"We must go to this, _**JOHNNY'S**_, house and find out more about his human ways." Zim laughed and rubbed his hands. "And if we must… We will find a way to use his _**scariness **_to take over this world." Zim started to laugh madly as Gir laughed madly as well, squeezing his rubber piggy as he did so.

"COME GIR!" Zim said, hand up in the air. "OUR MISSION WAITS!"

Gir ran over to Zim and handed him a red dog collar that he was attached to at the moment. Zim snatched it and headed for his front door, ready to face Johnny.

* * *

><p>"YOU STUPID SHIT!" Johnny yelled at a man that was in his basement, the man's libs chained to a pulley that would tear each one of them off. But the one Johnny loved the most was the one that was chain to the man's lip piercing. "YOU THINK THAT SHOVING ME OUT OF THE LINE IN THAT STORE WOULD REALLY MAKE IT SO YOU CAN GET OUT FASTER! THERE WAS THREE OTHER PEOPLE IN THAT FUCKING LINE!"<p>

The man was unable to talk to Johnny because of the utter pain that overwhelmed him.

"I ONLY HAD ONE THING IN MY HAND!" Johnny held up a, now broken, light bulb. "AND I HAD TO PAY FOR IT BECAUSE OF YOOU!" Johnny said, pointing the broken light bulb at the man. "THE ONLY THING THAT PUSHING ME OUT OF THAT LINE MADE GO FASTER WAS YOU HEADING TO A SHALLOW GRAVE IN MY FRONT YARD!"

Johnny was about to pulled the lever, the man's eyes watching Johnny's pale, skinny, hand ready to end his life with one pull.

"SAY GOOD BYE TO YOUR-,"

BIZZAAAAHHHH!

"Wha?" Johnny said, pulling his hand away from the lever. He growled in anger and cursed. "YOU GOT LUCKY!" Johnny yelled in rage. He stormed out of the room as the man sighed. But that one sigh was enough to make the lever fall and pull his libs apart and blood to splatter everywhere.

Johnny ran up to the top floor in hopes that his doorbell wouldn't die before he got to the person that was at the door.

"_Who the hell is it? No one comes to my house! Not even sells men! Come to think of it… I don't even think the mail man comes… Well, he did once. Then I killed him."_

Johnny made it to the door and swung it open to see.

"Hey!"

_"The green kid?"_

Johnny froze at the sight of the green dog that was dancing and humming the tune to the Dough Shop of Wonders song. Johnny frowned at this and then looked back to Zim.

"I was wondering if you could help me with my homework-,"

Johnny slammed the door closed in Zim's face and the sound of the lock was heard shortly after.

Johnny peeked through the boarded up window and said one thing.

"No."

After that, he went back into his basement to go paint the wall with a fresh coat of blood that would suffice for another week or two.

* * *

><p>So, what do you think?<p>

Zim: You let the human stink hurt the almighty Zim!

Nny: I liked it. It showed how I really am. *nods head* Yep.

Well, I'm glad that you like it Nny! *raises hands* I get to live for another day! Hell yeah!

Nny: *Smacks in the back of head* Don't talk like that. Act like a woman, not like a red neck fool.

*Straightens up in fear* Sorry…

Nny: Good writer slave. Anyway she doesn't own Me or this green child that looks like he's from Africa because his head is so enormous. But it's not as big as that big headed child.

Dib: *In the background* My head's not big!

Zim: That is right! She's just our human writer slave!

F ##K my life.

Nny: WHAT DID I SAY!

Don't kill me!

_**R&R please!**_


	5. A Night At Johnny's Place

Hey everyone!

Nny: Finally! You are the slowest person when it comes to updating THIS story! What the hell type of shit is that?

Zim: I agree with the human! So slow you are!

I have a lot of stuff on my hands.

Nny: I feed the wall, kill people, hided their bodies, and come here to talk to your stupid face! Yet you say you're busy! *Points at me* DON'T LIE TO ME!

Umm… I'm… Sorry?

Nny: Ohh, you'll be sorry!

*Dashes towards me*

Oh shit!

*Runs away*

Zim: Run human toothpick child! RUN!

* * *

><p>Zim stood at the door of Johnny's house with his SIR unit GIR, dancing at his side and talking about cheesy pies from the moon. Zim's mind was racing a thousand miles an hour just to figure out how to get his three fingered hands in or on (Dissection…) the mind of Johnny. That's when he started to beat his head on the front door in frustration.<p>

"_This human filth refuses to help the almighty ZIM? I will get my way!"_

His eyes snapped in realization of what to do.

"GIR!" He shouted quite loud raising his fist in the air.

"SIR!"

Zim pointed to the house with an evil grin on his green face, saying, "Infiltrate this inferior human's living quarters and record his every movement!"

GIR's red eyes faded away to return to his bug eyed dog ones as he stuck out his tongue. "I'm goanna sit by his toilet!" He screeched happily with closed eyes and danced around in glee.

Zim face palmed at his idiotic SIR unit's idea.

"NO, GIR! Go into his house and watch him and his actions!" Zim explained again stomping his booted foot on the ground in rage. "Now go!"

GIR giggled madly and flew into the air smashing through the boarded up window of Johnny's house. Zim's eye twitched all the while he held a displeased look on his face with a bottom lip hanging out slightly. Then, from the corner of Zim's eye, he spotted one of Johnny's neighbors peeking out their window, the shadow of the human forming on the window itself. At the same time Zim spotted this human's shadow, it vanished.

Zim frowned at this, but turned away from it and started to head to his base. Little did he know what GIR was going to capture in Johnny's house. Let alone what he was going to _do_ in Johnny's house.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next day<strong>_

Zim was in his underground base getting ready to analyze the information that GIR had captured while in Johnny's house. GIR sat on one of the tubes that had a child with a chicken's body attached to his neck as Zim looked at the DVD that he had ejected from GIR's head.

"Alright, GIR," Zim sat at one of the chairs near his large T.V. and put the DVD in the computer. "Let us see what you captured last night." Zim pressed the play button and static appeared on the T.V. before the actual recording started.

"I like Johnny's house!" GIR exclaimed, his rubber octopus squeaking in his robot hands. "He had bagels and tacos and shiny toys and Santa!"

"Yes, yes, that lovely GIR. Now shut up."

The video's static vanish and showed the beginning of GIR's night in Johnny's old run down house.

* * *

><p><em><strong>First recording:<strong>_

GIR stood in the middle of Johnny's living room just standing and looking blankly at the walls around him. Then, he screamed real loud and ran around the room knocking everything over. He abruptly stopped and jumped onto the bloody couch, turning on the T.V. and turning it to the Scary Monkey Show that he was previously watching at Zim's house.

"I love this show…"

The recording cut off and went to the next.

_**Second recording:**_

"HHHHIIIIIIYA!" GIR yelled in the face of one of the Doughboys that were leaning against the blue cracked walls. "I like yooou!"

The doughboy he was talking to had an Z? logo on the front of its Styrofoam shirt which was painted in horizontal black and white stripes. A black cook's hat sat on the top of its head with ghosts painted on it and a red handkerchief tied around its unseen neck. GIR grabbed the Styrofoam doughboy and ran to the kitchen. He sat the doughboy at the table and dashed over the refrigerator in seconds.

He opened it and saw the following:

Half a brain

Ten eye balls hanging on fishhooks

A head with its jaw hacked off

Three hands

Two feet

Half a burned torso

And a spine with some skin still clinging on to it

But GIR didn't care about all this. Instead, he went for-,

"OOOOOH! BAGELS!"

He snatched the bagels out of the refrigerator and slammed the door closed. Because of the sudden jolt of GIR slamming the refrigerator door, knifes fell from the top of the refrigerator. GIR skipped happily over to the table, the knives landing and cutting into the bloody wooden flooring that GIR was previously standing at. But he went on without knowing how close he was to getting impaled with the knives. He slammed the bagels on the table.

"I like tacos!" GIR told the object on the other side of the table.

It didn't even move.

GIR ripped the bagels out of the bag and shoved one into the face of the doughboy. He smashed it into the doughboy face to the point that the bagel crumbled up and fell to the wooden flooring bellow them.

"HEHEHE!"GIR giggled madly, shoving his entire bagel in his mouth. He shot up and grabbed the doughboy. "I's gotta go explorin'! You's can come too and tell me where the Mr. Skinny Man is!"

Static appeared and the next recording came on.

_**Third recording:**_

The static cleared to show a hobo looking man that had weights tied onto his feet. And clearly he was in agonizing pain. Wouldn't you be if you were hanging in the air from meat hooks in your nostrils while the weights on your feet were pulling you down? GIR floated in the air with a can of beans mixed with soap in his grasp force feeding it to the hobo looking man.

"Don't worry Santa Claus! I feed you!" GIR shoved the whole can down the man's throat. "But you's gotta give me a mongoose chicken _**(Yes, a mongoose chicken.)**_ for Green Midget Man day!" With the little weight added on from the beans in a can, the man's nose ripped off and he fell to the ground still choking on the beans and turning blue as he twitched around.

"NOOOO! SANTA CLAUS WHYYY! I LOVED YOOU!"

GIR stopped yelling hearing the voice of the man that he had been looking for.

Johnny was screaming, "I'll be DAMNED to let SHIT like you make this world darker! Always thinking of how to scare children and adults alike with your beady lifeless eyes! I WON'T LET IT GO ON! Oh yessss. You know what people are thinking, fearing, eating, pooping! Heh, poop… But that's not the point! You kept bugging me about this NEW and FANCY coffee hell by trying to hand me this, THIS FLYER!"

GIR walked out of the room he was in, with his new fond friend at his side, and walked over to the room that Johnny was in.

A man dressed in a coffee cup mascot costume was tired down to a conveyor. At the end of the said conveyor were paper shedders that ran nonstop near his feet.

"All you do his help the new trendy place in town draw fucking MORONS AND PRICKS INTO THAT SOCIAL HELL! THEN THE ONES THAT ARE FOUND AS LOWERS THAT GO ARE PICKED ON THE DAY OF OPENING! CALLING THEM FREAKS AND LOSERS!" Johnny clasped his hands together. "OH SUCH FUN GAMES TO PLAY!" Johnny pointed to the man. "WELL I WON'T HAVE IT!"

"D-Dude!" The man in the costume stuttered. "I-It's just my job! Don't kill me! I still have to buy clothing, cars, and games that cool people have just so I can stay up with the social group with them! Let me go man!"

Johnny's smiled evilly at the man.

"You like games?" Johnny asked him with a hiss. "Okay, I have a game for you. ALL the fuckers like you down here are playing it!" Johnny slammed his hand on a red button that was placed next to the conveyor making the conveyor start and the man to slowly move towards the paper shedders. "It's called dying by the hands of a pissed off maniac!"

The man's feet went through the paper shedders and made the man scream in agonizing pain. When the man's shins started to go through the paper shedders, it jammed.

"What!" Johnny slammed on the red button again, stopping the conveyor, and walked over the shedders to investigate them. "Hmmm…. This always happens… I knew I should have shed out the extra 15 bucks for the jumbo sized shedder instead of getting three new ones for only five bucks…" Johnny tapped his chin as the man in the coffee costume went on yelling and screaming for someone to help him. "Well… I can always go back and get the jumbo ones… I am heading out there to kill the guy that talked me into buy these crappy ones anyways later on tonight…"

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD KILL ME!"

"Ugh, but I could just get three new small paper shedders and get the discount for a paper cutter since I was there yesterday!" Johnny grabbed a hand full of his bluish black hair and yanked on it in frustration. "SO MANY CHOICES SO LITTLE TIME!"

"I CAN'T FEEL MY LEGS!"

Nny turned his back to the man and asked him all seriousness, "Do you think you could wait to die 'til I get some new paper shedders? If you can, what do you think I should get? The jumbo one or three small ones along with the paper cutter as well?"

There was no answer.

Johnny turned and faced the man to see that he had bled to death already.

Nny crossed his arms over his chest and pouted in anger. "Damn it…"

_**Fourth recording:**_

GIR was back in the living room with music blaring from his head as he danced with his new found friend that he had been carrying around with him all that night and he was also dancing with a bunny that had a nail through it he had just found. The other doughboy was sitting on the blue bloody couch with a pair of shades over his eyes and a Fizz Wizz next to him. The music beat throughout the old house to the point that it was making it shake and vibrate.

"I'm dancin' like a monkey!" GIR screamed as he spun in circles then did the Elvis move.

Nny slammed the basement door open as he yelling in rage, "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!"

He paused to see GIR doing the moon walk, and then notice that GIR was dancing with Mr. Eff and Nailbunny when Psycho Doughboy was sitting on the couch with a pair of sun glasses on his face and one of Nny's own Cherry Fizz Wizz sitting next to him.

His Cherry Fizz Wizz.

Nny's eye twitched in rage at everything he was seeing in front of him. "HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN MY HOUSE YOU DANCING DOG YOU!" GIR stopped dancing and looked up at Nny with his bug like eyes.

He pointed to the broken board up window behind him.

"W-What…?" Nny shook his head madly only to pull his knives out from his boots. "THAT'S IT! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY-," Nny stopped in the middle of his rant to see one of the things he feared in his house. GIR turned to see what Johnny was looking at.

The scary dog sat by the front door looking blankly at both of them.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Nny and GIR scream. GIR dropped Nailbunny and Mr. Eff and ran around the room knocking the T.V over and a number of other things as he continued to scream as Nny threw random things in his house at the scary dog's direction.

The screams were cut off as the recording cut off.

* * *

><p>Zim sat looking at the T.V. in utter shock at what he had just seen. He had no idea what he had just seen or what to think of it.<p>

GIR screamed in the background, "I'S GONNA PLAY WITH PIGGY!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>At school:<strong>_

Ms. Bitters stood in front of the class as her students watched her every movement.

"Class," She hissed through her cold paled lips making all the students blood run cold. Except Johnny of course, most the students feared him after their little incident with him in the gym yesterday. "Today is the day that you will fill the younger students, that you have chosen, with the idea that our life is nothing more than a doom place."

Zim's eyes widen at this.

"_Today!"_ His eyes turned and locked onto Johnny's that was glaring at him for some strange reason. Johnny's hands were grabbing onto his desk so bad that his knuckles were turning white. Zim even thought he could hear the desk starting to snap. _"NO!"_

"So, since you will be traveling to another school," Ms. Bitters went on. "I want you to all make sure that you DON'T burn it down like you did on our last little _trip_." She spat out trip like it was vile. Zim could recall that trip quite fondly.

The forest.

And if he was correct, Dib and him got into a fight because Dib was trying to stop Zim from trying to have all the squirrels explode any time a human came close to them. Zim started the fire by shooting at Dib's head with one of the exploding squirrels. The fire went on for one whole week and Dib got the blame for it too.

"_How did I miss that enormous head?" _

"Yeah Dib!" One of the kids spat out from the back.

Dib tried to argue back only to have someone throw a text book and nail him on the head making him fall out of his desk.

_**(Please note that I'm not bashing Dib. That's just how most of the people treat him in the series.)**_

Zim pointed at Dib and laughed.

"ZIM!" Zim's eyes landed on Ms. Bitters hearing her snap at him. "Since Johnny has a car of his own, I want you to ride in his car to the other school."

Johnny laughed darkly as Zim had a small, 'Eeep.' Escaped from his lips.

* * *

><p>*Me bleeding on the ground from the head*<p>

Nny: UPDATE MORE OFTEN DAMN YOU!

Zim: *Laughing and pointing at me bleeding* The human of the ground bleeding at the moment is not the owner of the almighty ZIM or this wacky human next to me!

Nny: *Turns to Zim with a twitching eye* WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU CALL ME!

Zim: *Screams and runs away*

_**R&R!**_


	6. Squee Joins The Fun!

Nny: Holy mother of grape nuts, you're back!

Me: Eh, yeah I'm back. You sound happy about it.

Nny: I'm not happy… Just… *Glances around* What's the word…

Zim: The human's just relieved that you didn't die before he actually gets the chance to kill you in a slow way.

Nny: *Snaps fingers* That's it!

Me: It's good to know that someone misses me I suppose.

Zim: Human girl-thing, you don't seem as sickening happy as you usually do.

Me: Yeah, sure.

Nny: *Raises eyebrow* I didn't say I missed you.

Me: Sure, good for you Nny.

*Zim and Nny look at one another in questioning matter*

Me: Here's the next chapter.

/

The first glance at Johnny's car you would instantly believe that he had driven onto a sidewalk and hit every pedestrian in sight. But Zim didn't just glance at the car when he made it outside with Johnny to the maniac's gremlin. He stared at it with bugged out eyes. Blood splattered every orifice of the bluish gray car with dents and skin particles hanging off from it. Johnny pulled his car keys out his pocket, walking to the other side of his beat up car as mumbling to himself about his shitty luck. He snapped his brown sleep deprived eyes over to Zim, who was still standing a few good feet away from the car in a coward position.

"If you don't want to get run over by my car and have your guts all over the road, I would suggest you get in." Johnny grumbled opening the driver's sided car door and getting in.

Zim blinked in shock, and then ran to the passenger side of Johnny's car. The thought of his body broken and beaten to a point he couldn't move made Zim's gut quiver. Zim reached out his three fingered hand out to the car door to open it with relief filling him-

SLAM!

Zim toppled to the parking lot, his hands over his face as his eye twitched madly from the hit car door gave him. Johnny glanced out of the now opened passenger side door without a hint of worry for the Irken.

"Stop crying and get in the car!" Nny hissed.

Zim crawled on the ground to get to the car, only to find trash that cluttered the front seat. Pop bottles, chip bags, bagels and what looked to be assortment of sporks with what Zim hoped was ketchup on them littered the passenger side. Zim's right eye twitched at the odder that came from the car.

"Ugh! I can't sit in this STINK trap!" Zim yelled turning his head to the side to get away from the odder that stung his eyes.

Johnny snatched up Zim by the scruff of his dress like shirt, bringing him dangerously close to himself to the point that Zim could see the veins in his eyes.

"You'll sit," Johnny smashed Zim's rear on the trash, making ZIm yell in pain in a high pitch scream. Johnny slammed the car door closed then grabbed the seatbelt to buckle him in. "And you'll stay put on that mound of trash, you throw up green brat, or so help me you will fly out this car and into a fucking trash compacter by my hands! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

Zim's response?

"Eeep."

Nny smirked evilly at this.

"Good."

Johnny turned on the car and pulled out the parking lot to head for the direction of Squee's school. With each bump of the road, Zim felt the sporks dig deeper into his sick and make him whimper and shift around in pain. Johnny's eyes scanned the roads that slowly became part of the city that he so hated with a burning passion. A red light came up on the traffic signal a block ahead. Any normal person would slow down seeing this, but not Johnny.

Johnny slammed his foot on the gas, making Zim sink into the back of the seat and Johnny to lean closer into the steering wheel. A glimmer sparkled into his brown eyes as he chuckled darkly, and then slowly turned to a blood chilling laughter that only a mad man could pull off. Zim's eyes widen in fear seeing what was at the end of the road. An old woman walking a Chiwawa on the crosswalk stood staring at her new $300 shoes, cussing that she had stepped in gum.

"Fucking scary dog thinks he can get away from me this time, eh?" Nny's eyes became dilated as his hands clenched onto the wheel. "Well not this time you piece of shit of a leash!"

Zim's eyes locked onto the moving cars behind the old lady. ZIm dug his three fingers into the seat of the car, as he yelled in a high pitched scream, "CAAAAAARS!"

Nny turned his eyes over to Zim.

"I NOW THIS YOU-," Nny stopped in the middle of his sentence, his eyes becoming one of a child in a toy store as they locked onto something behind Zim. Zim turned and zoned onto what Johnny was looking at.

Zim raised a non-existent eyebrow, reading a sign on the window of a shop. "Icees?"

"Cherry Brain Freeze!" Nny cheered happily.

Johnny slammed his clawed booted feet on the brakes, not caring to look in front of him, and drifted to turn in the direction of the store. As he did this, the old lady hit the side of the car, sending her and her dog into the oncoming traffic and having a taxi hit them. When the taxi hit them, the taxi driver lost control of the wheel and ran into a diesel.

(Not the actor… But that would be funny.)

A diesel hauling gas.

The diesel rammed into the side of a hospital a little ways off and exploded on impact.

Johnny parked the car and turned it off as Zim's eyes stayed locked on the unfolding events in front of him in utter shock, his jaw hanging.

"I think I'll get squeegee one too when I'm at it." Johnny exclaimed, opening his door and hitting a child that was whining to his mother about not getting a balloon he wanted. Nny turned his eyes over to Zim. "But you're getting your own if you want one. You haven't proven to me that you aren't turning out like the other asses in this world."

He hopped out of the car and slammed the door, shaking the whole car in the process of doing so.

/

After getting the Icees and killing another two people by throwing them into a deli slicer then feeding them to people in the store that was none the wiser, Nny and a now scared shitless Zim walked into the school of Todd Casil. Johnny whistled happily and trotted over to the secretary's office. The woman at the desk was sickly fat and had makeup smeared on her face to the point that it seemed like she was a clown. Zim cringed at the same time Johnny did at the sight.

"Can I help," She paused and wheezed, making her jolt and almost topple over in her chair. "You?"

Johnny cleared his throat, darting his eyes around the room, saying, "I'm here to pick up Squee."

The woman raised her unibrow at this.

"Squee?"

Nny rolled his eyes and growled, crossing his arms. He didn't like this woman's tone of voice.

"Todd Casil as you brain washing monkeys call him."

Zim couldn't help but snicker at Nny's choice of words. Nny glared down at Zim to have him stop instantly in fear. The woman's fat lard of a hand went to press the intercom button, but Nny grabbed the intercom system before she could even touch the thing. Johnny pressed the button, gaining a loud ear piercing noise to run throughout the halls making most of the children scream in pain.

"SQUEEGEE! IT'S YOUR BUDDY NNY!" Johnny said happily into the microphone. A loud squee was heard down the hall from the office. Zim blinked in confusion and turned towards the office door. "I'M COMING TO PICK YA UP FROM YOUR CLASS SO YOU CAN HAVE A FUN DAY OUT FROM THIS ZOO FULL OF ASSHOLES, OKIE DOKIE?"

"Sir!" The woman snatched the microphone away from Johnny. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave the school this instant!" Johnny's eyes became wild hearing this from the fat woman.

"What the hell makes you think you can tell me what to do?" Nny hissed, grinding his teeth together and clenching his fist. "Just because you sit behind that desk, you instantly think that you have control over anyone in this fucking hell?" Johnny jumped on the desk, knocking objects off and to the dirty floor and making the woman gasp in shock. "You were picked on at school for being grotesquely fat, weren't you? So you decided to pick a job that you would have power of little shits that can't do anything to defend themselves so you can feel powerful!"

Johnny snatched the microphone out of her hands.

"Well, it's time to show you that power doesn't mean control!" Nny grabbed the woman by the neck, turned on the intercom system and shoved the microphone down her throat. Zim backed away, shaking in fear at the sight of one human killing another yet again. The woman's screams and gasps for air ran through the halls of the run down school from the speakers in each class. "Have the gremlin inside you speak! YOU CAN'T HIDE THAT UGLY FUCK ANYMORE WITH THAT FORM! I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE!"

The woman's face turned blue, then shortly after she went limp and fell to the floor with a loud 'THUMP!'. Johnny breathed heavily, glaring at the woman.

"SQUEEEEEEE!"

Johnny and Zim turned their attention to behind them to see a small pale child with short black hair and bulging eyes that looked as if they were about to pop out. Johnny smiled happily as he jumped off the desk.

"Hey Squee!" Johnny knelt down to eye level with the poor child that seemed to be ready to pass out from fear. He smiled creepily to Squee, saying, "You ready to leave?"

Squee didn't move or say a word.

"GOOD!" Nny headed for the office door, and then stopped. "Oh… I forgot…" He turned to face Squee. "Squee," He pointed to Zim that was now hiding under a chair placed against one of gray walls. "This is… Green-Child-Sam-Thingy."

"Foolish toothpick human pig!" Zim said, crawling from under the chair to stand in front of Squee. "I am your future master and ruler ZIM! You shall fear Zim knowing the awesome power that shall soon be your end!" Zim realized the stares he was getting from the small child. "Uh… I'M NORMAL!"

Right when Johnny was about to bunt Zim across the room for his words, Squee backed away slowly and said, "He has no ear or noise!" He squeaked in fear, covering his mouth with his hand as his eyes became more beady. "Teacher talked about how the people in the medieval days caught the black plague and their skin fell off their face and died, and, and, and-,"

"Stupid earth monkey!" Zim spat, interrupting Squee as he shoved him aside a little. "A superior being such as Zim would never catch an illness such as this, Black Plague. I simply have a skin condition!"

"Eeek!" Squee screamed, hiding behind his backpack to shield himself. "I don't want to lose my ears and noise!"

"No one's losing anything Squee." Johnny interrupted. He placed his hand on his chin. "Well, except the grotesquely fat pig woman. She will be of use to me later on for the blood she harvests inside. I should take her to the trunk… But don't I have someone in there already? " He paused. "What were we talking about?"

Zim and Squee stared at Johnny in horror of all the information that he talked about like nothing.

"OH!" Nny handed Squee his melted Icee with a creepy smile. "Here you go Squee, just for you." Johnny patted Squee on the head with a dry blood matted hand as Squee inspected the cup that was covered in blood, his face becoming pea green. "Time to go before I have to kill someone else for spotting the dead whale now children!"

Johnny whistled and walked with a skip to his step towards the exit as Squee and Zim stayed behind, frozen in terror from the homicidal maniac's actions.

/

As it turned out, Johnny did have a body in the trunk, but not a dead one. It was a man in the trunk of the car, screaming for help and banging against the trunk to try and get out. But we all know that doesn't happen, correct? Zim was still sitting on the mound of trash, when Squee had the privilege of sitting in the middle of Zim and Johnny without any trash what so ever. Johnny had the kids, they were out of school, and they were driving around now. Problem was where were they going?

Squee had the fear of Johnny taking them to an alleyway and showing them how to disembowel someone with only a spoon. Zim's mind raced as the thought of Johnny taking him to his basement and locking him in a room to throw water and meat onto him to make him into nothing but a pile of ash. Zim shuttered at the thought.

And you ask what Johnny was thinking?

_"I really should have fucking killed that teacher, maybe with the gerbil in the other classroom? That thing deserves to die anyway; I know it was thinking about nulling my eyes out of my eye sockets. Demon fur ball of evil! I wonder if I feed it a Mentos it would explode… I'll have to try that. Maybe I'll do it to a pigeon too! Oooh, what if I give a gerbil and a pigeon four Mentos, sew them inside someone's insides, and then see if they will explode inside that person as they try to claw and peck to get out!"_

Johnny snickered with closed eyes madly when he stopped at a stop sign, earning strange looks from the two passengers up front.

"S-Scary Neighbor Man," Squee stuttered, gaining Nny's full attention. "W-Where are we going?"

"I agree with the small child," Zim added, waving his right hand a bit. "Where is this destination you are taking us?"

Nny glared at Zim, making him instantly hush and listen in on the screaming man in the trunk of the car as a fatal reminder of what he was dealing with.

"If you must know," Nny stated to the two, pushing on the gas to inch up. "I'm taking us some place that I haven't been to in quite some time." His facial expression darkened at the subject, as he growled with clenched teeth, "Seeing as how all my time is devoted to that gluttonous _thing_ behind the wall along with the Doughboys."

Zim raised a non-existent eyebrow at Nny's remark when Squee sunk deep into the bloody set. Nny began to pull into a parking lot, and then stopped. A man with glasses and brown thin hair with a business suit on and his blond hypocrite of a girlfriend with too much showing stood in front of the driveway. Johnny sighed in aggravation at this. He honked the horn once, earning look over the shoulder from the two. Johnny waved his hand to the side to motion them to move.

"Fuck off, fag!" The brown haired prick shouted, raising his hand and flipping him off. The girl laughed at this and hung onto the side of him as she buried her face into his chest.

Squee squeaked in shock seeing Johnny's eyes being to twitch, his pupils become slits, and his hands clench onto the steering wheel to the point that it started to crack under the pressure. Johnny slammed on the gas, making Zim and Squee sink into their seats. (And Zim getting more sporks to sink further in his rear.) Johnny rammed straight into the two pedestrians.

"Squee, Zim, this is a good life lesson!" Johnny yelled over the screams of the two on the hood of his car. He slammed on his brakes, sending the two flying to the pavement below. "Sticks and stones may break your bones," He slammed on the gas and ran over the two with a loud, 'THUMP! CRACK! SNAP!' and screams to follow. "But if you have a car, you can run over the filth like watermelons and get rid of those words that cut wounds into you and show who has the true power in the end!"

Johnny parked the car and turned it off, the front of his car facing an architectural build. He breathed in the sewer air deeply and closed his sleep deprived eyes, then snap them open and to force a horrific smile to Squee and Zim.

"So… Who's ready for the art museum?"

/

Zim: When is Zim's plan going to come into action, writer slave?

Me: Either next chapter or the one after that. And don't worry; I have great plans for what's to happen.

Nny: Now I want to try that. I want to put Mentos in a pigeon and a gerbil then sew them into someone. That sounds interesting to see unfold.

Me: thank you, I thought of that off the top of my head actually.

Nny: Very well done if I must say myself.

Me: Good to hear.

Nny: Now I know what to do to you in your sleep.

Me: Wait, what?

Zim: The human girl does not own JTHM or the amazing Invader Zim.

Nny: Read and Review and you might get the chance to see how the end results of the author's demise ends up like!

Me: NO! DON'T CHEER HIM ON WITH THIS IDEA- *Gets knock out by chair from Johnny*

Nny: Good night.


	7. Zim's Plan and Squee's New Friend

Zim, Johnny and Squee all entered the art museum, the siding doors slamming shut shortly after scaring Squee and making him hide behind ZIm, his hands on his shoulders as he glanced over it with fearful eyes. Zim's eye twitched in annoyance at the skittish child's actions, his bottom lip pressed out a bit as his shoulders slumped. ZIm shoved Squee away from him, making Squee fall to the ground a few feet away. Johnny witnessed this from the corner of his sleep deprived eyes and made his rage boil.

A woman with blond hair and a way to happy expression appeared in front of Johnny right when he was about to grab Zim and smash his face into a very sharp, spiky, piece of art, saying in a high pitched voice, "WELCOME TO THE ART MUSEUM! I'LL BE YOUR GUIDE FOR THE DAY," She tilted her head to the side in a matter that made it seem that her neck had broken. Johnny even thought that he heard the bones in her neck snap. "M'KAY?"

Johnny's face stayed frozen in a way that looked to be a blend of fear and repulsion, his spider like hands up slightly as if to insure that the woman wouldn't try to inch closer with her sickening happiness.

His eyes stayed locked on the woman in her blue work uniform as he backed away, saying slowly, "I believe that we'll just going to walk around-,"

The woman grabbed onto one of Johnny's hand in seconds, freaking him out at the sudden touch he did not approve of to the point that he raised a foot slightly in the air and gasped in shock.

"M'KAY CHILDREN! LET'S START THE-,"

Johnny snatched onto the woman's hair bun with his free hand, and then smashed her head into the big spiky ball next to them, titled, 'The World's View and Standards'. The spikes went through her head, her body hanging limply on the ball as ruby red blood dripped to the white tiled flooring, her body twitching every now and then. Squee squeaked in fear, eyes becoming the size of saucers at the event that had just took place, as Zim's mouth handed loosely open when the color on his face faded. Johnny turned to face the two; blood of his newest victim covering his clothing and face. His eyes locked onto the two, the expression on his face becoming relatively normal looking when being caught doing something you're not supposed to.

He smiled seconds later, only to have it turn into a full blown out creepy smile, lowered to the two's eye level and said in a cheery tone, "Let's go to the paint section of the museum first, hmmm?"

Their reply?

"Eeep!"

"Squeee!"

()()()()()()

Zim walked into his house, visions of humans being slaughtered by Johnny on their trip flashing in his head. Zim would have been smiling happily at humans being slaughtered, but by his hands at not by another human. Squee wasn't much better, seeing as how when Johnny dropped him off Zim seen him knock on his own front door to only get no responses, so he sat on his front stoop. Seconds later, an eagle swooped down and flew away with him.

Johnny sighed, and said looking up at the sky where Squee had went, "Him and his crazy adventures."

Zim still doesn't know if the child made it home safely or not. Gir ran out of the kitchen with his dog suit on, laughing madly with his arms in the air and waving them around. Zim frowned at this, a quizzical look in his oval eyes.

"Gir?"

Gir stopped.

"Yeeees?" Gir said slowly, tilting his head to the side.

"What were you doing in the kitchen?" Zim asked, raising a nonexistent eyebrow at Gir questionably. Gir's eyes darted around the room.

"uuuh, nooothing." He replied, eyes still trying to avoid contact with Zim's.

Zim frowned at this and crossed his arms over his chest, saying in a firm tone as his eyes investigated Gir, "Nothing…or something?"

The sound of the oven dinger dinged, making both Zim and Gir turn their attention to it. With a loud blast the oven exploded, sending gooey dough everywhere in the lime green house with a splat. Even on Gir and Zim himself. Zim opened one of his eyes, dough all over his face, a low growl slipping through his lips.

Gir laughed madly, saying in a hyper voice, "SURPRISE!"

Zim wiped his face of the substance, saying in rage, "GIR! Look at this mess! It's _DISGUSTING _and sticky and, and, and!" A string of dough dripped from his three fingered hand. "ECK! So sticky! It revolts your master to even-,"

"I'm making a snow angel!" Gir yelled, laying in the dough and indeed, making a snow angel.

Zim glared at Gir, annoyed seeing as how his minion wasn't listening to his rant. The sound of dough about to drop from the ceiling appeared, making Zim look away from Gir. An object fell to the ground at Zim's booted feet, and at Zim's feet was none other than the deranged looking Styrofoam Doughboy from Johnny's house that Gir had carried around with him.

"Gir?" Zim said, pointing to the doughboy. "When did you get this?"

"Today."

(At Johnny's house.)

Johnny started blankly at his broken boarded up window that he had fixed last night, wooden chunks on the floor. A pigeon bobbed its way across the floor near Johnny's feet as his eye twitched rapidly.

Johnny took a slowly deep breath to calm down, and then yelled, "WHAT THE F-,"

(Back at Zim's house)

Zim picked up the doughboy with the Z? on the front of it and investigated it slowly. Any human would be stricken with fear by seeing this. And if this was only one of the many things Johnny had made…

"GIR!" Zim yelled, raising a fist into the air with a triumphant smile on this face. "I, the amazing ZIM, has a plan!" GIr stood and saluted his master, his eyes glowing red under his doggy eyes. "Go to this human Johnny's house and still everything that was made by his _inferior_ hands and bring them to ZIM! Tonight, we take over THE WORLD!"

"YES, MY LORD!" Gir flew into the air, crashing through the ceiling and heading to Johnny's house as Zim stood staring up at the hole in disbelief as pieces of the ceiling fell around him.

()()()()()

Squee staggered down the side walk to his house, claw marks littered all over his body and pieces of his clothing ripped to shreds. It was ten P.M. and his parents didn't even come to look for him when the eagle swooped down and flew away with him. He thought he even saw his father in a window of their house cheering happily. But that's just silly! Squee's dad wouldn't do that! Even if Shmee said that he should burn them with fire because they didn't love him! They loved him… They just had a different way of showing it!

Squee stopped walking med step. A green dog was in front of Squee standing on its two hind legs, staring at Squee intently with what looked to be dough covered all over him. Squee started to sweat seeing how the dogs beady eyes stayed locked onto him for so long. Squee really didn't like animals anymore after the eagle incident. And he defiantly didn't like the way the dog was standing on its hind legs.

Squee waved his hand slightly at the dog, saying softly in fear, "H-Hi, Mr. Doggie. M-My you look nice t-tonight."

Squee lowered his hand to the dog's head, and patted him twice, then pulled his hand back fast in fear the dog would bite his hand and eat him alive like what happened to his one and only, somewhat, friend. The dog closed his big eyes and wagged his black tail happily at Squee. Squee couldn't help but smile at the dog. Maybe dogs weren't so bad after all.

"WILL YOU BE MY FRIEND!?"

Squee's eyes snapped open wide. The dog just talked. THE DOG JUST TALKED!

"SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Squee screamed as he ran into his house and slammed the front door closed, the click of the door being locked heard shortly after. Gir stared at the house where he was supposed to go, then to Squee's house, then to Johnny's, and then to Squee's once more. Gir skipped to Squee's house happily, forgetting about the mission his master had sent him on.

()()()()()()()

I hope you all like this chapter! The plan that Zim has should come into play the next chapter. I hope everyone had a great Christmas and a happy new year as well. R&R for me please! Thank you!

I don't own JTHM or IZ!


	8. Attack of The Green Beast Thing

It was time to visit Squee.

Johnny had just got done fixing the window and ridding the pigeon after an hour of throwing random objects at the flying rat. Johnny smiled to himself happily for doing well at his work, pale bonny hands placed on his hips. Wooden boards were nailed sloppily onto the window, the night breeze finding its way through the cracks and making the temperature drop drastically. But, Johnny didn't care at the moment about that; he was going to visit Squee before the little guy's bedtime.

Johnny trotted casually over to his front door, the wooden flooring squeaking under his boots with each step he took.

"Johnny."

He cringed at the voice echoing in his head.

Damn, so close.

"Not now, Psycho Doughboy," Johnny hissed darkly over his shoulder to the Styrofoam Doughboy that was leaning lifelessly against a gray painted wall. "I have better things to do than being talked into depression yet again."

"That's not what I was going to say," The Doughboy sighed.

Johnny frowned, swearing he saw the inanimate object roll his spiraled eyes.

Nah, that's just crazy.

Crazier than thinking there was a blood hungry monster behind a wall.

"What is it then?" Johnny snapped quickly, balling his hands into fist as his anger escalated gradually. "I don't have all night!"

There was a quiet pause between the two, the only sound breaking the silence being the buzzing of flies and the casual wail of the damned down in the basement.

"Don't you notice something missing?"

Johnny frowned at this, allowing his eyes to scanning the room.

"…"

D-Boy sighed in aggravation of the stupid boy.

"It's about my height."

Johnny stared blankly at him.

"Looks exactly like me?"

"…"

"The mascot's on the front of a cake box mix."

"Pillsbury Biscuits?"

"Never mind."

Johnny growled at this, finding Psycho Doughboy's little game to be annoying beyond compare. He didn't have time for it. Squee was sure to be in his comfy little bed with that vile little bear of his. Johnny opened the door and walked out of the house, slamming the door behind him making the house shake.

There was a pause.

**_"How long tell he finds out Mr. Eff's gone?" _**The squeaky voice of NailBunny asked.

"Fuck if I care."

* * *

><p>Squee sat paralyzed in his bed, eyes darting around the small room as fear ran through him. He really didn't like dogs anymore. The sound of the window being opened made Squee pull his covers closer to his frail little body as he screamed in terror. It was the green talking dog; it was going to pull him into the darkness and eat him alive! He knew he shouldn't have trusted it!<p>

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID BRAT!"

Squee flinched at the sound of his Father's voice, biting his bottom lip to hold back his cries. He didn't want to upset his Father with his dying. That would be bad.

"Gee Squee, calm down."

Squee allowed himself to open one eye slightly, hearing the familiar voice come from the window. He saw Johnny climb through the window, grunting as he lunged from it and landed on his feet with a light 'thud'. Johnny smiled in pride of himself, dusting his clothing off as he investigated the small purple smiley faced room with sleep deprived eyes. Squee sighed, his shoulders relaxing as his heart beat decreased.

"O-oh, sorry Mister Scary Neighbor Man," Squee mumbled, lowering the covers as his eyes followed Johnny's every movement. Johnny sat next to the bed, resting his elbows on the bed as he rested his chin in the palms of his hands.

"S'alright Squeegee," Johnny replied. "So, you ready for a nighttime story?"

Squee grabbed Shmee and squeezed the poor bear close to his chest, the bear's eyes looking as if they were ready to burst out of his head.

"N-not really," Squee whispered, rubbing his face into the bear.

Johnny glared at the bear, his mood darkening drastically.

"Why? Is it something that _fucking_ bear said?!" Johnny hissed, pointed his index finger near inches away from the bear's mussel. There was a long pause, Johnny eyeing the bear closely. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT YOU LITTLE SHIT!? YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW MY MOTHER!...well I don't either… BUT STILL! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO-,"

A noise came from under Squee's bed causing Johnny to stop and Squee to scream in fear.

"It's the monster under my bed!" Squee whispered in a rush, eyes growing wide in fear. "It's gonna eat my eyes!"

Johnny held up his right hand, pausing Squee from going on with his horror filled words. Johnny lowered himself to the floor, looking under the bed with one wide eye as his hand traveled to his knife. It took a second for his eyes to adjust to the darkness under the small child's bed, but when they did he found himself blinking in confusion.

Two round white eyes glowed under the darkness of the bed, a squeak noise coming from the small form.

"What... The… Fuck-,"

The small green form flew from under the bed, smashing into Johnny's face and clamping on tightly as Johnny flew backwards into the wall behind him from the force.

"HEY MISTER ANGRY PANTS! I LOVE JEEEWWWWW SOOO MUCH! YOU GOTS SOFT GREASY HAIR!"

Squee stared in fear at the sight of the green talking dog, Shmee smashed against his chest tightly.

"DAMN IT BOY! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT BEING LOUD!?" Squee's Father yelled from downstairs.

Squee screamed in fear at the sight of the dog as Johnny climbed to his booted feet, digging his fingers into his attacker as he rammed into things that cluttered the room. Gir screamed happily, rubbing his face against Johnny's black hair with closed eyes in glee as Johnny yelled and cursed at Gir, but found that it was to no avail seeing as how the dog's fur was muffling it all. But that didn't stop Johnny from going on with doing so. Squee froze, the sound of his doorknob being turned coming to his young ears.

The door opened, his Father hissing darkly, "I WARNED YOU ABOUT BEING LOU-," His Father stopped abruptly seeing the sight of a grown man fighting to get a small green talking dog off his face as he ran into things in the room. "WHAT THE FU-,"

Johnny finally pried Gir off his face, yelling, "-CK OFF ME!"

Gir flew in the air, hitting Squee's Father square in the head with a hollow metal 'CLANK!' knocking him out cold and sending him to the ground with a loud 'THUD!'. But, instead of Gir falling to the ground with him, he bounced off of the Father's head like a basketball, flying straight towards Johnny's head. Gir bounced hard off of Johnny's head with a hollow metal 'CLANK!' and fell to the blue carpeted floor. Johnny stood frozen in his spot for a moment, brown sleep deprived eyes looking blank as his body grew rigged. Squee sat staring at the maniac in worry, his purple covers pulled close to him in protection. Was the Scary Neighbor Man all right? Slowly, Johnny leaned backwards, and then tumbled to the ground with a loud, 'THUD!' making everything in the room shake.

Squee's eyes widened in horror, seeing the two grown men knocked out as Gir stood in the middle of the room. Gir stared at Squee for a moment, making poor little Squee shake in fear at what the talking dog would do to him. Gir smiled widely at Squee and waved at him happily with a small squeak noise coming from him. Gir darted over to Johnny, grabbing onto his booted left foot and lifting it up with ease.

"Jew comin' with me, Mister Angry Pants!" Gir exclaimed, even though Johnny was clearly knocked out.

And with that, Gir flew into the air with Johnny, crashing through the ceiling and sending spackle and wood falling to the ground. Squee stared in shock around his now quiet room with Shmee in his arms and his Father bleeding profusely from his new head wound.

"Squeee!"

And it the distance, one could see Gir hanging onto Johnny's booted left foot as Johnny's unconscious body waved around in the night sky like a rag doll.

* * *

><p>Hope you all like it! I know it's been some time since I last updated this story, and I'm sorry! I've been busy working on the second part to one of my story and I'm sooo fuckin' close! Gha! That's no excuse though. I hope the humor all over in this chapter makes up for my lack of updates! I love you all for being so calm and not killing me and reviewing!<p>

T^T

You're all too awesome to me.

R&R if you will!

And if I take _forever_ to update this story again, yell, scream, rant, curse my username as you PM me or review! I mean it! Do it!

Bye!


End file.
